The Swimming Hole
by Tulip Proudfoot
Summary: It's a hot summer afternoon...perfect for swimming at a private place. Frodo/OC! Subsidiary chapter to "Homecoming:Bitter & Sweet"


Story Title: The Swimming Hole Style: Romance Main Character: Frodo B. Rating: R (het. sexual situations)  
  
Synopsis & disclaimer: This is another little side story taken from my larger work, "Homecoming: Bitter and Sweet." This story takes place in that timeline between chapter 24 "Early Summer" and chapter 25 "Fatherhood". I could not work this story line into that overall PG/Angst missive, but didn't want to loose it either.  
  
Warning: It is a romance between Frodo and an "Other Character." If you don't like that sort of messing around with the Canon, don't read this. If you like my OC of Iris Proudfoot, the Hobbiton physician, then you should gain some insight into her actions in "Homecoming." This story takes place just prior to "The Grey Havens" chapter in RoTK. Hope you enjoy it. Drop me a review, please.  
  
July 20th S.R. 1420  
  
It was a hot, fair summer's day. It was also a Friday. That meant an afternoon walk with Iris Proudfoot, the Hobbiton physician. Usually Iris and Frodo Baggins walked for a couple of hours to a secluded spot where she would let him express his pent-up emotions and get them out into the open. This was the main way he was working out some of his feelings of anger, frustration, guilt and anxiety over what had happened during the War. The walks were usually not terribly pleasant for him, since they invariably brought gut-wrenching emotions to the surface of his mind, but they were necessary for his mental health. After several months of Friday sessions, he felt they seemed to be helping.  
  
But Frodo was looking forward to today's walk. He had both a place and an activity in mind, neither of which had to do with the War or even talking much. He knew of a quiet, secluded, shady area along one of the little tributaries of The Water where they had never been.  
  
When Iris showed up at 2:00, Frodo was ready to go. In fact, he had been waiting for her outside in the front rose garden. He was wearing a light summer-weight white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a matching chocolate brown vest and breeches set (he always wore a vest). He had also brought his backpack. As she came round the bend in the road, he grabbed a handful of roses from the garden and joined her, spinning her around so that she faced back the way she came. She was wearing a pretty little sundress and bodice with matching hat. Frodo added the flowers to her hat.  
  
"My goodness, Mister Baggins," she said. "You are in a great mood. And you've a pack full of something. You have something specific in mind, don't you?"  
  
"It is the perfect afternoon for a lazy walk in the hot sunshine to a cool and very private swimming hole, Miss Proudfoot" he whispered conspiratorially. "I have some goodies for a picnic once we have reached the place. I am assuming you know how to swim. You do, don't you?"  
  
"Not very well," she replied, "but I can manage. I'm actually not terribly fond of getting into water other than a bath. Where did you learn to swim?"  
  
"I was born in Buckland. I only moved to Bag End when I was 21. So my childhood was spent with relatives at Brandybuck Hall on the Brandywine River. I was taught to swim by some of my cousins. There is a nice bathing beach along the Brandywine near the Hall where some of the more brave youngsters go swimming. It even has a rope swing. I can swim quite well for a hobbit. I know most hobbits do not particularly like the water, but some of us Bucklanders enjoy it. My cousins and I taught Merry how to swim. He still goes swimming, and he is fair at handling a boat too."  
  
"Well we South Farthing Folk don't particularly like the water. And we never go swimming just for the enjoyment of it. But my father made sure all his children at least learned how to hold their breaths underwater, and how to swim to shore. I guess it's more fun if you don't have to swim in a sluggish brown backwater like the South Farthing marshes. I do hope this place you're taking me is not a pool of stagnant water. And I hope it's not too deep."  
  
"Iris," he admonished, "I would never! This is a very nice, clean stretch of one of the little tributaries to The Water. And on a hot day like today it will feel wonderful. Trust me. You will enjoy it. I stumbled upon it a long time ago while out hiking around the Shire. Oh, I must have been in my early tweens. Not many people bother to hike all the way out there, but it is the nicest swimming hole I have found yet."  
  
"Alright, alright. You've convinced me! You've never steered me wrong before, Mister Baggins. I'll follow you yet again."  
  
They held hands as they walked. After an hour's hike he took her off the main road and onto a very faint footpath back through some fields. There was a line of trees in the distance, defining where the waterway lay. They headed off towards a mixed stand of wild pear, cherry and oak trees near a grassy meadow. It was the hottest part of the day, and they were quite warm by the time they reached the water. Frodo had removed his vest by the time they reached the trees. Iris was fanning herself with her hat. They were both sweating.  
  
He was right about it being a lovely place for a picnic on a hot summer day. The unnamed creek was clear and cool, but at this place in the waterway it was captured in a shallow pool before it went gurgling over a grey rock dam. There was a tiny pebble beach leading from under a large oak tree down into the pool. They took off their backpacks and laid them out in the grass under the tree. Iris had brought along her usual water bottle and fruit. But Frodo had packed a true picnic. A freshly baked loaf of Sam's wheat bread, some honey from the Cotton's beehives, a wedge of strong North Farthing cheese and even a bottle of wine came out of the pack. And lastly, a small blanket and two glasses wrapped in a towel. They nibbled at the food and drank a little bit of the wine.  
  
"You've thought of everything except bathing suits," laughed Iris. "And it's a beautiful place too."  
  
Frodo laughed a bit nervously. "I feel wonderful today. I do not think we will need bathing suits." Suddenly he set aside his glass. "Come on. Let's go skinny dipping."  
  
And with that, he shed his clothes. He was wearing nothing except the white gem on the silver chain around his neck. Iris blushed and looked away, but couldn't help risking a peek. He was thinner than most hobbits, and had some terrible scars on his shoulder, his neck, and across his back. But otherwise he was fine to look at. Frodo walked down into the water and started swimming.  
  
Iris mused; they were alone, it was hot, there was a nice shallow pool of water nearby, she had a most wonderful hobbit lad all to herself, he could swim, and he was now naked. The only thing keeping her from joining him was her modesty. "Well, I've seen him naked before during one of his examinations. And I am certainly well past being 'of age' and so is he, and it's not as if I've never been with a lad before." she thought.  
  
So she also stripped and went down to the water's edge. Frodo was already in the deeper water. He turned and looked back at Iris standing on the shore. She was a trim lass with curly brown hair and laughing green eyes, standing naked on the beach. He couldn't help but feel an erection start. She noticed and grinned. She hesitantly waded into the water, but only up to her waist. He swam over and took her into his arms.  
  
"Save me if I start to drown," she whispered. He didn't reply, but kissed her instead. His hands caressed her body. She responded by exploring his body with her hands. They nuzzled and kissed and explored each other in the cool clear water. Frodo got a mischievous grin on his face, then startled Iris by slowly sinking underwater. She backed off into an even more shallow part of the pool. Frodo came up for air, then waded over to her. Prisms of water droplets scattered in the air as he shook his dark hair.  
  
"Frodo," Iris said, "You're doing a fine job of seducing me."  
  
He grinned again as he reached and pulled her toward himself. "Well, I am glad of that. I was certainly hoping to do so today. You have me totally bewitched, Miss Proudfoot." He lead her back into the deeper water.  
  
"Do you know how to float?" he asked.  
  
"Not well," she replied nervously. "I always become scared of slipping under the water, and end up sinking anyway. Please don't make me go into the deep section. It's just not natural." She backed off again into the shallow area.  
  
"Let me show you how to float," he said gently. He leaned her back into the water, supporting her upper body with one hand while placing his other hand under her buttocks. She was trying to relax, but the feel of his touch on her bottom was just too much. She thrashed about, loosing the float and getting them both thoroughly soaked.  
  
"Steady," he said. "Try again. You are always lecturing me about relaxing and breathing slowly. Now it's my turn to tell you to relax. Tilt your head back and close your eyes. I will not let you drift into a deep part of the pool. I am right here, supporting you when you need it." She tried again. This time she did what he said and closed her eyes. She found herself floating, much to her amazement. Frodo's left hand was now under her neck, and he was leading her around in large circles in the water.  
  
"This is wonderful," she thought. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Frodo's large blue ones. She let her lower body sink until she was standing in the water next to him. They didn't say a word, but embraced again. He took her hand and lead her out of the pool and onto the blanket. And they made love.  
  
Afterwards, as Iris was lying snuggled up to Frodo, her hand gently caressing his stomach and chest, she asked, "How long have you been planning this?"  
  
He stroked her wet curly brown hair. "I have been trying to get up the nerve for quite a few weeks now. I almost talked myself out of today's walk, but then there you were, coming up the path, looking so lovely. I am very, very glad I did not back out of going today."  
  
"I am too," she said, "though I've just violated one of the rules of being a physician." She became very thoughtful and quiet.  
  
"A physician is not supposed to seduce or become involved with their patient, particularly while the patient is undergoing treatment," she whispered. She sat up suddenly and avoided eye contact. "I'm so sorry, Frodo. I should not have let this happen."  
  
Frodo raised himself up on his elbows. "Let what happen, Iris?" he asked. "Our making love?"  
  
"Not that Frodo," she replied, "I should not fall in love with you." A lump had come to her throat and the last words were almost inaudible.  
  
He sat up and turned her towards himself. "There is nothing wrong with that. Only good. Iris, you are the best thing that has happened to me since my return to the Shire." He gathered her to himself, but she did not reply. They sat embracing for quite a few minutes until each could control their emotions.  
  
Iris got up and put on her clothes. Frodo sat on the blanket, watching her and savoring the sight. As she finished dressing, he got up and also got dressed. Iris wandered back down the little pebble beach to the water's edge. Frodo came over to her, slipping his arms around her waist. She did not turn around as he nuzzled the back of her neck.  
  
"Iris," he said, "we have done nothing wrong. Nothing. If I have caused you distress, please forgive me. But please do not pull away from me either. I need you. We need each other."  
  
"Frodo," she said turning around in his arms so that she faced him. She caressed his face in her hands. "I do love you. But I don't know what to do now. You are still under my professional care. But I am incapable of being objective with you now. If I ask you to do something in the course of your treatment that you find difficult, this will effect our personal relationship. Or I might think twice about suggesting something if I think it would adversely effect our relationship. Oh my, this is getting complicated. I cannot hand your treatment over to another physician, as we don't have another one in Hobbiton. Oh Frodo, what am I to do?"  
  
He kissed the palm of her hand. "Do not change anything. Let's continue what we have been doing. I can separate professional treatment from our personal time together. I promise to not combine them again like I did today. Would that help?"  
  
"I guess that's the only thing we can do," she said. "Let's keep our Friday afternoon walks strictly professional."  
  
"As you wish, Doctor," he said and kissed her. "But not today. Today is too special and wonderful. Come back under the tree with me. Let's finish afternoon tea before the ants carry it off."  
  
The picnic was wonderful. They drank the wine and talked about nothing for awhile. As the sun began to set, they gathered everything up, shouldered their packs, and headed back towards Hobbiton. 


End file.
